It is commonplace with recreational vehicles, such as campers or motor homes, to use glass fiber-reinforced wall panels, or cladding panels, for some of their exterior surfaces. These wall panels can vary in width up to, for example, 1.6 to 3 meters (6 to 10 feet), and can have lengths of up to 12 meters (40 ft.) or more. While the composite material from which the panels are made provides an adequate material for the recreational vehicle side walls, the presently utilized processes and equipment for manufacturing the composite material invariably may emit volatile organic compounds (VOC's), both within the facility and as exhaust to the atmosphere.
One process of making the composite materials first begins with use of an elongate mold. The molds are slightly larger than the panels to be produced. The upper surfaces of the molds are finished to provide a substantially flat and smooth surface, since this surface forms the visible exterior surface of the panels.
The prepared mold is first sprayed with a coating known as a gel coating, which cures to form a high gloss exterior surface for the panel. Once cured, a resin material and fiberglass, referred to as laminate, are applied to the top surface of the gel coating, and then a plurality of panels, typically hard board (such as lauan panels) are positioned side by side on top of the fiberglass. The seams between the panels are covered with a seam reinforcement material, and a vacuum bag is then placed over the top of the panels and a slight vacuum is introduced to hold laminate and wood in compression during cure to form a finished product. Once the molding process is complete, the product is pulled from the mold and cut and trimmed to the proper size.
One method of applying the gel coating and laminates is to maintain the elongate mold stationary, and move the gel-coating and laminate sprayers longitudinally and spray the entire length of the elongate mold. While this provides for an excellent layer of gel coating and laminate on the mold, capturing the fumes of the gel coating and laminate (resin) can be difficult, due to the movement of the sprayers and size of the mold. Alternatively, a mold may be moved under a gel coat and resin applicator, such as described in U.S. Pats. Nos. 6,755,633 (Miller) and 6,854,499 (Miller), which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety (“Miller”).
Additionally, a natural product is typically used as a backer material, such as lauan. Lauan is typically available in sheets of 1.2 meters×2.4 meters (4 ft.×8 ft.) dimensions, and creates processing and cosmetic concerns inherent to the material. These drawbacks include inconsistencies in quality (moisture content, weight variation, density variation, etc.), rot, water absorption, and telegraphing seam lines due to the difference in size of the lauan backer relative to the final product. Furthermore, as maintenance of the molds is required, the molds are moved into and out of their various positions by way of a forklift and roller dolly(s), which due to the size of the elongate mold, can be a difficult operation. The objects of the invention are therefore to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.